


First Time He Kiss A Boy

by MariaAlbertovna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mention of abuse, Romance, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAlbertovna/pseuds/MariaAlbertovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где у Джексона никогда не было лучшего друга-гея, а старший брат Айзека никогда не умирал - и ни один из них никогда не встречал Дерека Хейла и не был укушен Альфой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды у автора была температура, и по этому радостному поводу он смотрел клипы на ютубе, и ловил глюки.  
> Кстати, можете посмотреть одноимённый фанфику клип, он крайне мил, и способен вдохновить и не на такое.

Айзек и сам не знает, когда это началось.  
Помнит, как однажды, в начале весны, поймал себя на том, что, вместо привычного разглядывания собственных — к сожалению, совершенно безынтересных - ботинок, выискивает в школьных коридорах чьё-то лицо...  
Помнит охвативший его ужас, когда взгляд, будто бы сам собой, приклеился к раздражающе красивому лицу Уиттмора, а горло сжалось, не пуская в лёгкие кислород. Помнит, как застыл посреди коридора по пути на биологию, перегораживая проход, и как пришёл в себя, получив едва ли по-настоящему ощущаемый им в тот момент болезненный толчок в спину.  
Он помнит, даже слишком отчётливо помнит, как впервые понял, что с ним что-то не так - но когда именно это _началось_ он не знает.  
Зато он знает, что ему совсем не нравятся такие ребята – ему, объективно говоря, вообще никто не нравится, но такие – особенно. Довольные собой и жизнью, с будто приклеенной к губам ухмылкой, вне зависимости от роста возвышающиеся над толпой – они ужасно напоминают ему Кемдена, и потому он зол на них почти так же сильно, как зол на своего старшего брата.

Айзек вообще постоянно злится.

Кемден вообще не должен был уезжать.

А Уиттмора, вообще-то, есть за что не любить и вне ассоциаций с этим предателем. Заносчивый, язвительный, самодовольный до тошноты — он не упускает ни единого шанса продемонстрировать своё тотальное превосходство и всепоглощающее презрение ко всему вокруг, и его вечно недовольное выражение лица не вызывает у Айзека ничего, кроме отвращения. И всё же он помнит — хотя и хотел бы забыть - как, дёрнувшись, сильнее забилось сердце, когда его взгляд прикипел к прищуренным, полускрытым длинными ресницами глазам – и помнит, как улеглась внутри такая привычная, уже почти беспричинная злость.

Айзек догадывается, что попал.

Ему совсем не нравятся такие ребята — да, да, ему вообще никто не нравится! Он зол на всех, а Джексона Уиттмора не переносит в принципе – и всё же, кажется, совершенно не в силах оторвать от него глаз.

Айзек не знает, что делать с этой ситуацией — и, учитывая обстоятельства, вообщем-то, совершенно не уверен, что хочет знать.

***

К началу апреля Айзек осознаёт, что смотреть на Уиттмора становится привычкой. Может, Айзек и хотел бы думать, что он следит за ним, или хотя бы наблюдает, но эти действия подразумевают настороженный умысел, какую-то осмысленность, а Айзек не привык обманывать самого себя. Он смотрит, стараясь не пялиться - просто смотрит.

Просто не может не смотреть.

Школьное утро начинается с быстрого, вороватого оглядывания коридоров на предмет наличия изученных вдоль и поперёк высокомерных черт. На всех совместных уроках учителя, хотя они и не в курсе, вынуждены делить внимание Айзека с приковывающим его взгляд профилем Уиттмора, который, как на зло, всегда чуть впереди, будто его хозяин намеренно не даёт тому ни на секунду забыть о своём существовании.

Впрочем, Айзек бы, наверное, в любом случае не смог.

К концу апреля Айзек со вздохом признаётся себе, что ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. Когда Уиттмор находится где-то поблизости - обнимается с очередной подружкой, обменивается бессмысленными репликами с приятелями, смеётся над какой-нибудь (наверняка совершенно идиотской) шуткой - Айзек, кажется, совершенно перестаёт существовать. Он забывает о предательстве сбежавшего из дома брата, о всё увеличивающейся нестабильности отца, о синяках, которых становится всё больше, и которые теперь едва успевают сходить, прежде чем появляются вновь. Его перестают тревожить злые и отчаянные мысли, тычки и насмешки, которые он сам и провоцирует своим поведением, ни на секунду не отступающий страх — от всего, что есть Айзек, остаются лишь глаза, любующиеся Уиттмором, и сердце, которое бьётся ровно и счастливо. Айзеку всё равно, создаёт ли он в этот момент очередную пробку в коридоре, пропускает ли мимо ушей вопрос учителя, разозлит ли очередная плохая отметка его отца — ему, в общем-то, всё равно и на то, что Уиттмор не смотрит в ответ.

Айзеку достаточно и того, что может смотреть он сам.

Потом, когда день в школе подходит к концу, и капитан команды по лакроссу («и тут не далеко ушёл от капитана-команды-по-плаванию-Кемдена», ехидно думает Айзек, вновь чувствуя привычную злость) исчезает из виду, все мрачные мысли возвращаются к Айзеку с удвоенной силой. Он думает о том, что жалок, о том, что, кажется, безнадежно влюблен, о том, что выбрал для этого чувства совсем не того человека - человека не того пола, к тому же — и о том, что, в действительности, у него и не было никакой возможности выбирать.  
Он злится на себя, на отца, на Кемдена, на саму жизнь, и вновь на себя — и потому к началу мая он ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется иметь возможность смотреть на Уиттмора постоянно, не только в школе - всегда, когда его глаза достаточно открыты, чтобы видеть — как будто они и открываются лишь за тем, чтобы смотреть на него.

Потом он, конечно, думает, что это глупо, потому что для этого ему бы пришлось _просыпаться_ и _засыпать_ рядом с этим засранцем, а это уже полнейший _идиотизм_.

***  
Окончание учебного года становится для Айзека настоящим испытанием.

Его отметки _«крайне и полностью»_ (даром, что за исключением химии и математики это одни «отлично») разочаровывают отца, и тот доносит своё недовольство до сына, оставляя огромные, почти чёрные синяки и долго незаживающие ссадины на его светлой коже. Ожидаемый (должно быть, ожидаемый только Айзеком) отказ Кемдена прибыть домой на каникулы добавляет к этим трофеям царапину на скуле («твоя неуклюжесть феноменальна», ворчит отец, когда Айзек собирает осколки бокала, и старается игнорировать жжение рассечённой кожи и наполняющую его изнутри _злостьзлостьзлость_ ). Несмотря на жару, Айзек несколько дней ходит в накинутом на голову капюшоне, стремясь избежать вопросов — вопросов, которые ему, впрочем, всё равно никогда не задают.

Айзек не знает, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь спрашивал, как у него дела.

Айзек этому рад.

Айзек всё равно не знает, что отвечать.

***

Начало каникул делает его жизнь _ещё_ хуже.

Отец, плохо переносящий жару, становится ещё более требовательным и вспыльчивым, всё реже выражает своё недовольство и дурное настроение словами, и всё чаще - ударами, и Айзек жалеет, что не может сбежать от его опасного, и всё чаще болезненного внимания в школу, посещение которой бывший школьный тренер по плаванию, к счастью, считает обязательным.

Стремясь как можно реже попадаться отцу на глаза, Айзек с утра до вечера катается в старом, полузаброшенном и пустом скейт-парке, на такой же старой, иногда чуть ли не поскрипывающей под его весом доске, которая когда-то была подарена его брату — в то плохо сохранившееся в его памяти время, когда отец умел быть ласковым, а мама ещё была жива.  
Вечером, вытерпев обязательный совместный ужин (во время которого он больше опасается удара, чем ест) и прибрав на кухне, он какое-то время болтается по городу, а ближе к темноте отправляется на кладбище — копать могилы, не смущая рёвом экскаватора одиноких посетителей и многолюдные похоронные процессии.  
Он мало спит — привычка ложиться после отца, а вставать до не раз спасала его от неприятностей, мало ест — сказывается отсутсвие сытных школьных обедов, и, кажется, становится ещё более худым и бледным.

Помимо прочего, после начала каникул Айзек почти не видит Джексона — даром, что живёт в соседнем доме — и так скучает по знакомым чертам, что забывает, что тот, вообще-то, «Уиттмор».

Что тот, вообще-то, «засранец».

В первый день июля Уиттмор сам напоминает ему, кто он такой.

***  
Когда Айзек возвращается домой после целого дня, проведённого в скейт-парке, солнце клонится к закату, заливая всё вокруг тёплым оранжевым светом. Он неспешно едет по высвеченному рыжиной тротуару, подключенные к крошечному плееру (единственной настоящей ценности, что у него есть) наушники вливают в него очередной потрясающий трек, и, несмотря на то, что он почти опаздывает к ужину (несмотря на то, что это грозит ему гневом отца), он никак не может заставить себя прибавить скорости. Мир вокруг отчего-то кажется ему таким... многообещающим. Таким прекрасным.

Айзек ругает себя за это чувство.

Айзек ничего не может с собой поделать.

Когда он подъезжает к дому, он понимает — мир сдержал обещание, данное оранжевым, слепящим солнцем: на огромной, идеально выстреженной лужайке перед домом Уиттморов наследник семейства, которого Айзек не видел вот уже пару недель, в окружении пары друзей (и подружек) играет в нелепое подобие волейбола. Обнажённые по пояс парни, выпендирваясь, перебрасывают друг другу мяч, а чересчур громко (слышно даже за играющей в наушниках песней) верещащие девушки в купальниках отчаянно пытаются его отобрать, без конца прижимаясь к парням, и потираясь о них практически обнажёнными телами — Айзек вяло усмехается. Играющие, разумеется, пытаются заполучить вовсе не мяч, и этот откровенно пошлый флирт почти заставляет Айзека отвернуться, когда его взгляд привычно, будто не знает иного пути, возвращается к Джексону. Тот, кажется, уже успел побывать на каком-нибудь знойном европейском побережье — его кожа светится золотистым загаром, волосы отбликивают выгоревшими на солнце прядями, а черты лица кажутся ещё более отстранёнными и надменными. Айзек никак не может разглядеть его глаз, и это мешает ему вернуться на землю, отвернуться, поднять скейт, и зайти, наконец, в дом, чтобы избежать наказания за опоздание.  
Он знает, что должен делать, но ему всё равно.  
Он просто не может перестать смотреть.  
Джексон увлечён игрой — единственный, кажется, волейболом, а не той, другой — сосредоточен на своём теле, на прыжках и выпадах, и, разумеется, как и всегда, не смотрит в ответ.  
Айзек поводит плечами, ощущая, как что-то внутри неприятно сжимается, и, стремясь избавиться от этого чувства неловко дёргается, спотыкаясь о собственный скейт. От осознания, что впервые отсутствие ответного взгляда имеет для него значение, становится практически физически плохо. Заживающие на теле синяки напоминают о себе глухой болью, но факт остаётся фактом - впервые он по-настоящему хочет, чтобы на него взглянули в ответ.  
И, будто бы вселенная в этот день вознамерилась осуществить максимум его желаний, он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, и, отталкивая от себя доску, громко перевернувшуюся от его неуклюжего движения, вновь поднимает взгляд.  
Игра остановилась — Уиттмор пристально смотрит прямо Айзеку в глаза, его брови слегка нахмурены, а руки сжимают только что пойманный, но так и не переданный дальше мяч. На секунду — на десятую долю секунды, лучшую в его жизни — Айзеку кажется, что глаза Джексона наполнены такими же как и у него неуверенностью и любопытством, но потом всё вокруг приходит в движение — вся компания, проследив за взглядом капитана, начинает толкаться и переговариваться, сквозь наушники до Айзека доносятся обрывки каких-то резких фраз и хохот - и глаза Джексона снова становятся непроницаемыми, а губы растягиваются в мерзкой ухмылке.  
Ещё несколько мгновений спустя до Айзека доходит, что несколько человек, отделившись от компании, движутся к нему — переглядываясь, размашисто ступая и размахивая руками в такт каким-то словам, не достигающим слуха и сознания Айзека — и вместе с ними к Айзеку направляется и сам Уиттмор. Он уже не улыбается, и не смотрит в ответ - его голова опущена, а лицо абсолютно бесстрастно, и это кажется Айзеку ужасно негармоничным, неуместным, неправильным.  
Он понятия не имеет, почему думает об этом именно сейчас — почему не может перестать.  
Но он не может — и потому дальнейшее едва ли привлекает его внимание. Подошедшие почти вплотную к нему парни — и даже одна, явно крайне воинственная рыжая девчонка, кажется, Далия — что-то говорят ему, усмехаются, тычут руками, толкают, смеются и довольно переглядываются — но Айзек не слышит их. Айзек смотрит на бездействующего, даже безучастного Уиттмора, который стоит позади своих друзей, скрестив руки на груди, и впившись взглядом куда-то в Айзеков подбородрок — и видит только его.  
Потом кто-то — кажется, Нэд, лучший друг Джексона - догадывается выдернуть наушники из его ушей, и они повисают у него на шее, придавая происходящей вокруг фантасмагории чуть больше смысла. Среди даже чересчур громких теперь смешков он слышит «придурок», он слышит «извращенец», слышит «даун», слышит «урод» - среди толчков замечает пару попавших по старым, незажившим синякам — но среди всех этих лиц он видит только лицо Джексона.  
Тот, кажется, не видит ничего.  
Когда Далия, едва дотягиваясь, хватает его за волосы, и, оттягивая его голову в сторону, говорит: «Может, нам стоит объяснить ему, что подглядывать не хорошо, а, Джекс?» всё вокруг приходит в движение. Глаза Уиттмора резко фокусируются, его полный неождианной злости взгляд впивается в Айзека, прожигая его насквозь, а обратившие внимание на своего предводителя парни получают его слабую, едва ли удовлетворенную шуткой ухмылку, и как-то резко теряют весь свой запал.  
Далия, не получившая должной поддержки, выпускает его волосы, а Нэд неловко отсупает назад, но Айзеку всё равно - Айзек неожиданно для самого себя понимает, что не всякий ответный взгляд стоит того, чтобы так отчаянно его ждать — и теперь уже его собственные губы сами собой растягиваются в ответной — разочарованной — ухмылке.  
Он встряхивается, откидывает спутавшиеся пряди волос, подхватывает скейт, и, развернувшись спиной к своим незадачливым обидчикам, идёт в противоположную от своего дома сторону.  
Ни одно из наказаний, на которые способен его отец, не сравнится по уровню жестокости с жизнью, которая исполняет твои желания.


	2. Глава 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Той, что любит Айзека больше, чем можно себе представить.

Айзек сидит на шаткой скамейке посреди пустой в этой время детской площадки и старается вспомнить — или окончательно забыть? - как когда-то в детстве играл здесь с братом под чутким присмотром мамы. Он хочет потеряться, заблудиться, исчезнуть — в воспоминаниях или в этом отчаянно маленьком городе — но вместо этого просто смотрит на знакомые очертания окрестных домов и отрекается от всего, во что он когда-либо верил (а это короткий список). За четверть часа, что он сидит здесь, он успевает возненавидеть заевшую на повторе песню (ещё утром любимую), доносящуюся из болтающихся на шее наушников, и выкурить три (отец от ярости может захлебнуться собственной слюной, если — когда — учует) сигареты из найденной на площадке едва початой пачки, когда из-за стены павильона, рядом с которым он сидит, появляется Джексон.  
Айзек, вообще-то, даже не сразу догадывается, что это он — настолько неуверенными и дёрганными выглядят его движения, и настолько неожиданным и странным ощущается его присутствие здесь. Но ошибки нет — пусть и в явно наспех натянутой футболке-поло с загнутым воротничком, он по-прежнему сияет загаром и золотом волос, настороженно приближаясь и изучая странно внимательными глазами лицо Айзека - замирая под хмурым, пристальным взглядом.  
Сомневаясь, переминается с ноги на ногу — будто бы (господи, бред какой!) ожидает какого-то знака, реплики, приглашения — потом всё же подходит ближе, старательно пытаясь изобразить беспечность, и останавливается в полушаге от Айзека, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха — как перед прыжком в ледяную воду.

Айзек отвлечённо думает, что не видел столько искренних эмоций в исполнении Джексона за всё то время, что не мог оторвать от него глаз. Не видел его _так хорошо_.

Кроме этого, Айзек, в общем-то, не знает, что и думать.

Джексон над ним прочищает горло, поводит плечами, и резко выдыхает.  
 _Добровольным утопленникам воздух ни к чему_ , - почему-то мелькает у Айзека в голове. Он встряхивается, сгоняя удивлённое оцепенение и прочищая голову от идиотских мыслей, и тут...

\- Прости, - вдруг говорит-выдыхает Джексон, чересчур поспешно и тихо - как будто не уверен, как правильно нужно произносить это слово. Айзек хмурится, пытаясь понять, не из наушников ли донеслось это слово - но заевшая на повторе песня про одиночество, там _некому извиняться_.  
\- Эмм… ты в порядке? - продолжает Джексон и неуверенно садится рядом с Айзеком, слегка сутулясь, будто бы защищаясь от возможного ответа (или молчания?).  
\- Это я во всём виноват, - запальчиво и хрипло добавляет он, и Айзеку кажется, что это сон — хотя ему уже очень давно ничего не снится.

Джексон рядом поднимает голову — Айзек _чувствует_ его взгляд на своей щеке - и чуть ёрзает на скамейке, от чего его не скрытое тканью коротких летних шорт бедро прижимается к ноге Айзека, и светлые волоски задевают и щекочут кожу, заставляя затылок и шею Айзека покрыться мурашками. Он уже почти собирается отшатнуться, смущённый собственной реакцией, когда Джексон нервно опирает ладони о свои колени, будто пытаясь взять себя в руки, и случайно задевает кончиками пальцев ногу Айзека, едва ощутимо царапая светлую кожу короткими ногтями. Оба вздрагивают, и Айзек неловко дёргается, чуть сильнее прижимаясь бедром к бедру Джексона — случайно, но до ужаса неоднозначно, до ужаса приятно ( _дапожалуйстаещё_ ). Не успевает даже отшатнуться или испугаться - слышит, как Джексон рядом вновь шумно втягивает воздух, на выдохе задевая дыханием чувствительную кожу на шее Айзека. Не выдерживает и поворачивается, привычно цепляясь взглядом за незабываемые черты, и понимает, что что-то изменилось, что-то не так...   
Джексон пристально смотрит в ответ.  
Его глаза — виноватые, испуганные и будто бы вопрошающие, впервые находящиеся так близко — потемнели, а золотистые ресницы слегка дрожат, когда его взгляд мечется между губами Айзека и его переносицей — как будто бы Джексон не решается посмотреть в глаза.   
Айзек совершенно не в курсе, что происходит, в его голове шокированная сегодняшним днём тишина, но эта чужая неуверенность неожиданно кажется ему забавной. Происходящее - чем бы это происходящее ни было - очевидно, в новинку для него самого, но уж точно не может быть чем-то новым для Джексона. Близость к кому для него, в отличии от Айзека, естественна: не то, что бы кто-то считал — конечно - но Айзек лично не менее десятка раз видел, как Джексон целует девчонок или снисходительно-отстранённо принимает объятия подруг, и не похоже было, что он находил этот процесс особенно сложным, но сейчас...  
Эта мысль, незаконченная, застывает в кудрявой голове, а рот Айзека удивлённо приоткрываются, когда он начинает догадываться, _что_ именно является для Джексона неизведанным в происходящем — не процесс, а его участники. Кажется, губы капитана школьной команды по лакроссу впервые находятся в такой недвусмысленной близости от губ другого парня...  
Айзек же вовсе прежде не приближался к кому-то настолько близко, но неуверенности почему-то совсем не чувствует. Прерывисто дышащий, не решающийся поднять глаза, прикепевший взглядом к его приоткрытому рту Джексон вызывает у Айзека только одно желание - и Айзек тягучим движением кладёт ладонь на острую, изученную взглядом (но не руками, чёрт, почему не руками) скулу Джексона, и, чуть наклонив его голову, сильной рукой притягивает его к себе, накрывая идеальные, мягкие и слегка пересохшие от напряженного ожидания губы своими. На долю секунды всё внутри Айзека застывает в каком-то почти священном ужасе, а потом Джексон выдыхает, давясь едва слышным стоном, весь подаётся к его губам, и его рука, минуту назад случайно задевшая ногу Айзека, и отпрянувшая, уже скользит по его бедру, застывая над коленом - а кончики длинных пальцев, едва ли подконтрольные своему хозяину, слегка поглаживают чувствительную кожу с обратной стороны.  
Их поцелуй едва ли можно назвать глубоким — скорее, это череда маленьких, изучающих поцелуев — но когда Айзек, продолжая уверенно обхватывать лицо Джексона одной рукой, кладёт вторую на основание его шеи, и длинным, слитным движением проводит вверх, задевая большим пальцем выемку между ключицами и кадык, всё меняется. Длинные пальцы сильных рук, оглаживающие его лицо и шею, заставляют Джексона чуть приподнять голову, приоткрыть губы и выдохнуть тихий, едва заметный за шумом их дыхания и доносящийся из наушников музыки, стон. Сильные пальцы, явно неосознанно, сильнее сжимаются на колене Айзека, а вторая рука опускается на шею, неуверенно скользя к затылку, и зарываясь в кудрявые пряди. Айзек даже не пытается сдержать довольный стон, и чуть отстраняется, прикусывая полную нижнюю губу Джексона, а потом зализывает укус, и вновь углубляет поцелуй - пальцы в его волосах сжимаются немного крепче, и едва ли большое прежде расстояние между ними исчезает вовсе, как вдруг…  
\- Это нехерово многое объясняет, - резко, но негромко произносит смутно  
знакомый Айзеку голос, и Джексон отшатывается от него, расширяя глаза и оборачиваясь в таком стремительном, почти животном испуге, что это даже пугает - настолько дикая реакция становится понятна Айзеку, когда он поднимает взгляд, и узнаёт в говорившем Нэда. Он стоит в нескольких шагах от скамейки, на которой они сидят, в его руках зажат волейбольный мяч, а на его лице, едва ли привлекательном прежде, смесь удивления и презрения - и что ж, неудивительно, что Джексон узнал его голос, это же его _лучший друг_. Рядом с невысоким бледным блондином стоит рыжеволосая девчонка - молча, с широко открытым от удивления ртом, и практически пустым взглядом - “кажется, _это_ ничего не объясняет _ей”_ , думает Айзек.  
_И мне_ , - проносится в его голове, и он вновь возвращается взглядом к Джексону - тот молчит, ссутулившись и опустив голову, и нервно облизывает припухшие от поцелуев губы. Взгляд его виноватых и испуганных глаз мечетеся от друзей к Айзеку, но брови уже надменно приподнимаются от заставшей напряженной тишины, а руки складываются на груди в защитном и высокомерном жесте. Он не встаёт со скамейки, даже не отодвигается от Айзека, но тот физически чувствует, что сидящий рядом с ним парень вот-вот станет ещё более недосягаемым для него, чем когда либо прежде - и от этой мысли что-то паническое выжигает шок, вызванный происходящим, из его мозга.  
\- Я должен был догадаться ещё тогда, год назад, - снова неожиданно  
заговаривает Нэд, и его голос звучит тихо, даже задумчиво, как будто ему приходится вспоминать что-то давно забытое, - Ты же постоянно пялился на этого психа, глаз оторвать не мог, на помешанного похож был. Господи, что ты нам тогда сказал? Далия, не помнишь?  
Рыжая девчонка оборачивается, услышав своё имя, дёргается, выходя из оцепенения, и, прокашлявшись, тихо отвечает:  
\- Что он ошивается у дома по ночам, и неплохо было бы разобраться, вор он или вуайерист, прежде чем вызывать копов.  
\- Точно! Так ты что же теперь, западаешь на извращенцев, а, Джекс? Или ту байку ты тогда просто выдумал, чтобы пялиться на этого отсталого, не привлекая излишнего внимания? Что соврёшь, чтобы не привлекать внимания _теперь_?   
Джексон, слушая всё это, молчит и смотрит куда-то в сторону, но Айзек видит, как в гневе он стискивает челюсти на последних словах друга. Сам же об услышанном он предпочитает не думать - по крайней мере, сейчас - лишь нервно облизывает губы от гремящего в голове “глаз оторвать не мог” ( _глазоторватьнемогнемогнемог…_.).  
Нэд, ещё пару секунд всматривается в лицо друга, а потом, не дождавшись реакции, переводит взгляд на Айзека, презрительно кривя губы. Осматривает его подчёркнуто неспешно, и высокомерно хмыкает - мол, не увидил ничего примечательного.   
Айзеку всё равно.   
Он и сам мало на кого смотрит иначе, разве что…  
Джексон, услышав хмыканье друга, вскидывает голову - вновь на секунду испуганный - но поняв, что презрение того направлено не него, оборачивается, впервые с момента, когда их так внезапно прервали, сталкиваясь взглядом с Айзеком. Хмурится в секундном замешательстве, давит вину в глазах, и почти собирается отвернуться - но Айзек вдруг усмехается, ужасно понимающе и немного цинично, и взгляд Джексона прикипает к его губам. В долю секунды ухмылка Айзека становится шире, его глаза загораются дьявольским огнём, и он накрывает ладонью розоватую скулу Джексона, вновь притягивая его к себе, и впивается в его губы жадным поцелуем.  
Джексон мгновение колеблется - и Айзек, уверенными пальцами обхватывая его подбородок, мягко тянет, заставляя шире открыть рот - секунду спустя с губ Джексона вновь срывается едва слышный стон. Где-то за пределами жАра происходящего Айзек слышит, как Далия тихо выдыхает:  
\- Святые небеса…, - а затем, после секундной возни, остаются лишь медленно затихающие в отдалении шаги - и Айзек понимает, что они остались одни. Он медленно отстраняется, покусывая губы Джексона, а потом вовсе отпускает его. Тот мгновение тянется следом, явно не до конца понимая, что происходит, а потом резко приходит в себя, оборачивается, оглядывая опустевший парк, и вновь смотрит на Айзека - шокированный и злой.  
\- Какого чёрта ты…, - начинает он.  
\- Значит, взгляд оторвать не мог, так? - перебивает его Айзек, вопросительно  
приподнимая брови. От вида зацелованных, пусть и надменно изогнутых сейчас, губ Джексона внутри него что-то радостно сходит с ума, и пусть он не знает, что будет дальше, этот раунд он точно выиграл - а это малоизвестное ему чувство дорогого стоит.  
\- Я не…, - пытается осадить его Джексон, но встряхивается, замолкая, секунду  
хмурится, а потом вдруг без злости, открыто и жадно смотрит на Айзека, и говорит, тихо, едва скрывая дрожь возбуждения в голосе, - Мне казалось, я могу кончить только от одного вида того, как ты запускаешь руку в волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы… Ахуительное зрелище, я не мог перестать смотреть... А потом - однажды - почувствовал чей-то взгляд, прямо посреди коридора, кажется, перед биологией. Нэд тогда сказал “Этот псих на тебя теперь и в школе охоту открыл”, и я понял, что это ты. Ты сморел. Постоянно смотрел - а я постоянно чувствовал и зверел, просто сходил с ума, ты… Я перестал на тебя смотреть - боялся, что не сдержусь и вмажу тебе, или…   
Он замолкает, выпуская весь воздух из лёгких, скользит взглядом к губам Айзека и нервно облизывается, а потом вновь поднимает глаза. На его, кажется, от природы высокомерном лице ярко выделяются алеющие от поцелуев губы и горящие желанием глаза, и Айзек, не до конца осознав услышанное, просто наслаждается этим взглядом. А Джексон продолжает, всё так же тихо и немного хрипло - явно впервые формулирую вслух:  
\- А потом начались каникулы, и всё наконец-то закончилось. Никаких  
взглядов, из-за которых приходилось искать, с кем бы перепихнуться в школе прямо между уроками, никаких сжимающихся от злости кулаков, никакого… ну, тебя. Я улетел на Лазурный Берег, и там, окружённый полуголыми загорелыми богами обеих полов, понял, что никого из них не хочу. Я решил, что просто перетрахался здесь, и успокоился, и, вернувшсь вчера, чувствовал себя абсолютно нормальным человеком… А сегодня увидел тебя, и блядь… Почему у тебя такие блядские губы? Ты стоял там, как всегда собранный и отстранённый, и ухмылялся своими блядскими губами, глядя на нас, как на мелких презренных идиотов, и всё вернулось, блять, сразу же! И я…, - он замолкает, а потом неожиданно спрашивает, поражая бестактной заинтересованностью, - Кто научил тебя так целоваться?  
Айзек, сбитый с толку неождианной сменой темы, легко пожимает плечами, и отвечает правду, не видя резона лгать:  
\- Никто. Полчаса назад я не умел целоваться. Видимо, быстро учусь...  
Последнюю фразу он произносит немного вопросительно, и, приподняв бровь, смотрит на Джексона. Тот, услышав это, чуть не давится воздухом на вдохе, а потом, неспешно и пошло проводит языком по нижней губе, приковывая внимания Айзека к своему рту, медленно приближается, и притворно задумчиво выдыхает прямо Айзеку в губы:  
\- Должно быть, всё это время я трахался не с теми людьми.  
\- Или тебе просто очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то, наконец, трахнул тебя, - вкрадчиво, в тон ему отвечает Айзек, и довольно улыбается, замечая, как возбуждённо расширяются в полумраке глаза Джексона, - Что ж, пара моих желаний сегодня уже сбылось. Может, и тебе повезёт.  
И подмигнув замеревшему Джексону, Айзек встает, и неспешно идёт к выходу из парка.  
Минуту спустя Джексон нагоняет его, легко, и явно намеренно, задевая плечом, и поровнявшись, говорит, не скрывая двольную хитрецу в голосе:  
\- Мне кажется, исполнение третьего желания должно понравится нам обоим...  
Айзек согласно хмыкает, а пару шагов спустя, спокойно добавляет:  
\- Возможно, желаний окажется чуть больше, чем три.  
\- На это я и рассчитывал, - самодовольно отзывается Джексон, и одаряет его лучшей из своих высокомерных сияющих улыбок.  
Айзек в ответ лишь слегка приподнимает брови, и молча усмехается, откидывая спутавшиеся пряди с глаз - Джексон, проследив это движение глазами, замирает, ловя Айзека за край футболки, притягивает его к себе, и целует, вплотную притираясь к стройному телу, и зарываясь пальцами в мягкие, золотистые кудряшки.


End file.
